The hurt Archer and the Lady Knight
by Isajoi
Summary: Short Yuri Oneshot Elesis x Rena (Lemon) There's nothing left to say


Short Oneshot

Rena: NW

Elesis: GrM

As the group was making their way to Hamel, Elesis and Rena got separated from the rest. The elf had hurt her leg in a fight with demons and Nasod. Elesis protected her and brought her back to Velder. The group went on without them and soon the reached Hamel, they were sure Rena and Elesis would be fine, after all they were strong fighters.

Rena wasn't badly injured but moving the long way to Hamel was too much for her at the moment. Elesis bought a small house in woods near the city a long time ago. This is were she and the elf stayed.

The red haired went to check on Rena in her room and found her only dressed in underwear. "Hey", the elf smiled. Elesis looked at the elf from her face slowly down to her bandaged leg and up again. She blushed a little doing so and stepped closer to Rena.

All of a sudden Elesis grabbed Rena and kissed her passionately. The elf was surprised but somehow she liked it. And as Elesis tongue wanted to enter her mouth, the elf let her. She grabbed the red haired's neck, pulling her even closer, letting their tongues fight for dominance. The passionate kiss they shared lasted for a few minutes until they separated to breathe.

"I never thought you'd let me go even this far.", Elesis chuckled a little. "You surprised me ... But it is this line you won't cross.", Rena said and looked back at her, meaning the words she said. Elesis got up with a: "Well if that's what you really mean ..." She stopped after she took four steps, turned around to Rena and cut her bra with a small knife. The bra fell off. The elf's eyes widened as she realized what had happened, standing there in front of Elesis with a completely naked chest. The red haired grabbed the elf's breasts, squeezing her nipples with two fingers. Rena let out a "Ah ...", more out of surprise then pleasure. Elesis started circling around the elf's nipples with her fingertips. Rena's face turned immediately bright red, but she didn't push the other women back. Elesis started to kiss Rena's neck, not stopping even for one second to rub the elf's nipples. "Your breasts ... are so huge", Elesis whispered into her ear.

Rena bit her lowered lip, starting to breathe a little faster. Elesis kissed her quick and then started to lick Rena's nipple. The elf began to really enjoy it. The red haired let her right hand trail down to Rena's panty. "So your already wet ...", she said, before she continued licked the green haired's nipples. She shoved the panty off her hips and pressed her special spot. Rena moaned in response. The red haired licked from the elf's breasts down, leaving a trail of saliva. Then she started licking Rena's clit. Earning more and more moans of the elf, she continued down to her entrance. Entering her with her tongue one or two times and letting her hands reach for the green haired nipples. Rena moaned loudly and threw her head back, bending her back and pushing her hips down. Elesis stopped.

"Why ... Why did you ... stop? ... Please, go on.", Rena said out of breath. The red haired grinned and went back to licking the elf's nipples. Her hand slowly made it's way down to her entrance. Elesis let her finger circle around it. She kissed Rena and let her finger enter her. The elf's moaned. Elesis moved her finger around a little, then she pulled it out and went back in with two fingers. Rena moaned even louder. Elesis continued to pull her fingers out and to let the go back in as deep as she could. With each time she let her fingers go back in she went fast, earning more moans of the elf. Making her body tremble and making the elf moan so loudly, filled Elesis with pleasure.

All if a sudden Rena grabbed the red haired's hand. "S-stop", she said completely out of breath. "What is it?", Elesis asked. "Let me ...", the elf started, but didn't finish her sentence; instead she grabbed Elesis womanhood. The female knight understood and quickly undressed.

Elesis kneeled over Rena and licked her lower regions, making her moan, as she did the same to her. The Rena stopped the licking and and entered Elesis with her finger. Now it was the red haired to moan. As the elf let her finger go faster, Elesis did the same with her tongue until both of them came at the same time. Rena licked Elesis' fluid off her lower parts.

Elesis let herself fall to the side, breathing heavily. "Rena ... this was amazing ...", she huffed, then she fell asleep. Rena chuckled and covered Elesis with the blanket and the she fell asleep next to her.


End file.
